


Something Like Flying

by LittleOna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nice Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOna/pseuds/LittleOna
Summary: The tale of a boy and his attempt to stop his brain from trying to make him miserable.





	Something Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something-something. Not explicitly Yala/Hux... but I had her in mind when writing it so... XD Also, pre-sequel trilogy & my Schism fic.
> 
> And as always, no beta & let me know what you think!! <3

There was a swelling storm in his body and he felt his young heart caught in the middle of it. The storm battered against him— against the person he thought he was and the person he thought he wanted to be. And what he had once thought was set in stone no longer seemed so immutable. His days, not so long ago, had been cold and tragic. But, she had changed that. She had reached down, further than anyone had bothered to before, and pulled him to his feet. And for the first time in his short, long life he felt warmth, affection, joy.

Still— despite a head full of memories of secret kisses and whispered devotions— the storm continued to whip all around him. It seemed his fears were not content with his contentment. Despite her lips on his skin, his mind whispered all sorts of terrible things at him. How long until her heart fades? How long until you let her slip through your fingers?

His eyes drifted down to the one that sat at his feet, her lips wandering down to press kisses onto his thighs. Watching her was like watching a bright and burning star. She scorched his eyes, his heart, his very soul. His mouth fell open in quiet reverence— and all the while, despite knowing he should turn away, he could neither shut his eyes nor turn his gaze away from her. She was beautiful and fearless, and his single bright light in a world of inky darkness.

His father had told him to let go of her. That her trajectory was not his own, and would in fact never be his own. The whispering in his head told him that his father was right, that he was always right. She would never allow herself to fall so low as to be the girl of a misfortuned, nothing boy. After all, she was everything he was not and was destined for far greater things. She was sure and resolute, and he was not. She was wild and free, and he was not. She had never known the pain of fists against her flesh, and he knew that agony all too intimately. And, most importantly, she would be Supreme Leader one day and he would be just another member of her army.

He wondered, as he felt the sweet heat of her breath upon the most sensitive part of himself, if she saw him as he saw her. Was he her sun? Did every inch of her body ache for him? Did his wordless devotions cause her heart to swell? Did she count down the minutes until they were together again? Was he the best thing to have ever happened to her?

His breath hitched and, despite his desire not to, he felt his eyes shut. He worried, as he often did, that if he were to close his eyes the universe would whisk her away from him. That, in the fraction of a second it took to blink, she would be gone. It was a constant fear of his. After all, he had lost far lesser things in the blink of an eye.

His head swam as a familiar, but still entirely too new, sensation crept up his spine. A garbled moan later and he became distinctly aware of the river of salty water that was etching its way down his pale cheeks. His body surged with countless sensations and in an instant he felt the ground beneath him open. He was falling. Into love. Into the cold abyss. Into a place far darker and unsure than he had ever been until that point.

“Armitage,” she whispered, drawing him back to her. Grounding him again. “It's going to be alright. I promise.”

He wasn't quite sure of that. But, with his head spinning with emotions, he forced his eyes to open. To risk it all having been a dream. However as she came into view again— her red lips smudged from her act of devotion and love— he felt his heart warm. She was still there. His rock in an ocean of endless waves. His heart beat faster as her hand fell to rest upon his chest. And just like that, the storm waned and he realized that there was a sort of freedom that came with watching everything he knew and thought of himself fall away.

He drew her back into his arms and down upon her bed. Her hands, soft and gentle, lifted to his cheeks and wiped away his tears. How starved was he, he thought to himself, that such a simple act aroused in him the desire to be a better everything for her. He did not have the words he needed to express how he truly felt. He had heard others, half hid in corridors, whispering three little words to their lovers. But, he could not. Love was no boon. It was hard and monstrous. It was all fists, cruel words, and pain. His mother had loved his father and in the end it had ruined not only his mother's life but his own. He would not do that to her. He cherished her too much for that.

“You and me,” he whispered in a moment of bravery. “Forever.” He would not tell her that he loved her. But, he could tell her that nothing else— no one else— mattered or would ever matter.

“Forever,” she repeated while placing her head on his chest.

He didn't know who he was, or who he was to be, but he was reasonably sure at least that he was no fool. He knew that his panic, anxiety, and fear would likely always be there. Because, after all, they had always been there. But, for that moment, he no longer felt as if he was falling. Instead, he felt unshackled and free. Lightweight and happy.

He had no words for the sensation he felt. But, he thought that it felt something like flying.

 


End file.
